


Third time's the charm

by Moonliel



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Carnival, Fluff, M/M, pillar pair - Freeform, pillarpair, tezuryo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonliel/pseuds/Moonliel
Summary: Tezuka meets Ryoma at a carnival booth and decides to win him a plushBased on the prompt: -Person A works at a booth, where Person B DESPERATELY wants to win a big prize (maybe A rigs the game for them?) by auseverywhere.tumblr.com





	Third time's the charm

“What are you doing here?” asked Tezuka as he inspected the carnival booth. It was nearing the evening and the sun was setting, casting a warm glow around the game and food booths around them.

“Working,” is Ryoma’s succinct answer. Tezuka narrowed his eyes, as if to say _nuh duh._

“And you, Buchou? What are you doing here?”

Tezuka jerked his thumb behind him where Taka-san and Fuji are sharing some cotton candy. Fuji is suspiciously eyeing the hot sauce near the hot dogs, no doubt trying to find a way to put it on their treat.

“Kawamura asked me to come.”

“I see. Well, you want to try your luck?” asked Ryoma as he pointed back at his booth. It seemed to be a baseball/bottle booth. One was suppose to take 3 baseballs and knock over the milk bottles stacked into a pyramid. If they knocked them all down they would get a prize. The prize was usually small and they could then bet the prize and pay again in hopes of getting the next tier of prizes.

All along the edge of the booth were stuffed animals, no doubt to attract children.

“Not really,” answered Tezuka.

Ryoma gained a glint in his eye. “Afraid you won’t knock them all down, Buchou?” he teased.

Tezuka felt his eye twitch as he took in the booth and then placed some money on the counter. Ryoma smirked but just handed over the 3 baseballs.

The first one Tezuka threw toppled only a few bottles, the second one only knocked over one. He could feel Ryoma’s amusement in waves but didn’t dare turn his way and instead tried to calculate the weakest point to knock the rest down.

He wound his arm back and let the ball fly through the air. It managed to knock the rest of the bottles down. He let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding.

“Nicely done, Buchou,” acknowledged Ryoma as he tossed a ball up and down in his hand. “Here’s your prize.” Ryoma pushed over a  small plush bear about the size of Tezuka’s palm.

Tezuka took the prize but scanned the rest until his eyes fell on a larger cat plush.

“How do I win that one?” he asked as he pointed at the cat plush. Ryoma turned his head and assessed the plush, then turned back to the counter to look at his work cheat-sheet.

He explained the gambling factor of the game and told Tezuka he needed to knock all the bottles down twice more.

Tezuka looked back to where he had left Fuji and Kawamura but neither teen were to be seen. He was sure that Fuji realized where he was and left him for the rest of the night. Tezuka then just _knew_ Fuji picked the carnival as his date location on purpose.

He rummaged through his pocket and pulled out some more money, placing it on the counter next to the bear. Ryoma silently handed over 3 more balls.

He threw the baseball again, but missed. He let out a huff, and tried to ignore the snicker coming from the smaller teen. Tezuka willed the blush rising onto his cheeks away as he threw the next ball.

This one sailed through the air and knocked half the bottles down. He could hear Ryoma let out a small surprised gasp. Smugly, Tezuka threw the last ball, knocking the rest of the bottles down.

“Here’s your new prize,” said Ryoma as he took back the small bear and replaced it with a larger snake plush. Tezuka didn’t even bother to take it from him and instead rummaged through this pocket and placed more money down.

Ryoma smirked and just handed 3 more baseballs.

Tezuka was bit nervous. He realized that he just spent all his money on the game and if he didn’t knock the rest of the bottles down he would not have a chance to try again. He pushed away his nerves and concentrated. He could feel Echizen’s eyes rove over his body and although a pleasing feeling coursed through him he willed away the sensation.

He threw the first baseball and only managed to hit 2 bottles. He had used too much force and failed to control the trajectory.

He could feel his palms sweat as he clenched his fingers against the ball more tightly, lest it slip from his grip.

With as much concentration he could muster he threw the second ball and it was worse than before. This time he only knocked over 1 bottle, but at least the rest seemed to wobble. For a second he thought they would all fall down, but then they stilled and nothing happened.

He had one last shot at this and his frow burrowed. He _needed_ to win that cat plush.

“Buchou,” softly called out Ryoma. Tezuka had almost forgotten the other teen was there.

He straightened his body, letting his muscles relax as he turned to look at Echizen.

“Here,” continued Ryoma as he handed Tezuka a tennis racquet. A brief glance over Echizen’s shoulder revealed the tennis bag cramped against a corner. Tezuka eyed the racquet warily. On one hand he could easily topple the rest of the bottles but on the other it seemed too much like cheating.

Ryoma, sensing Tezuka’s dilemma said, “It’s not cheating if that’s what you’re thinking. There is no rule against it so it should be fine, especially since I’m running the booth and I want you to use it."

Tezuka could not deny any of those statements and any other time he would not take the racquet and would see it through to the end, no matter the outcome. However, he just could not walk away while he was so close.

“Thank you,” he said in a soft voice as he took the racquet from Ryoma’s hand, their fingers briefly touching. Tezuka took the racquet and bounced the baseball on the gut a few times to get the feel and weight of it. Once satisfied he threw the ball in the air, arched his back and slammed the ball into the bottles, scattering them everywhere behind the booth. Once done, Tezuka placed the racquet back onto the counter.

Ryoma could feel a grin spread across his face. He could never tire of watching Tezuka serve, even if it was a baseball.

“Well, here’s your prize,” said Ryoma with a cocky smirk. He thought it was adorable that Tezuka really wanted the cat plush.

“Thank you,” answered Tezuka as he put his hands on the plush but didn’t take it fully into his arms. “I would like you to have it,” he said as he pushed it into Ryoma’s grasp.

“Huh?” responded Ryoma, a bit dumbly at what was happening.

“I won this for you,” answered Tezuka, a pink flush dusting his cheeks.

Ryoma could only gape in wonderment at the plush in his arms and his own face took on a rosy hue.

“Thanks, Buchou,” he replied as he hugged the plush tighter. “Would you like to get something to eat?” he asked.

“Don’t you have to work?”

“I’m allowed a lunch break for 30 minutes and I could take it whenever. With the amount of people we’ve had here I haven’t had time to get away.”

“Food sounds good.”

“Okay, can you hold onto Ponta while I close up shop?”

Tezuka just looked at the plush that was suddenly in his arms. “Ponta?”

Ryoma’s face flushed as he turned away to start packing up. “Figured he needed a name,” he muttered, pulling the tent over the booth and strapping it down into the spikes embedded on the ground.

Tezuka really wasn’t sure what to say to that so instead just looked around in search of where they could go for their meal.

“Okay, let’s go,” said Ryoma as he took Ponta back from Tezuka and they made their way to a burger and hot dog booth not too far away. Tezuka and Ryoma both placed their orders, Ryoma picking out some grape Ponta on purpose and waited.

“Why did you win this for me?” Ryoma asked, ever curious.

“You like cats,” was Tezuka’s answer, but he knew Echizen would not be satisfied with that answer.

“Bears aren’t too bad either, so there was no real reason for you to trade it in,” pointed out Ryoma, flattered but not satisfied with Tezuka’s answer.

Before he could reply their order was completed and they were directed over to the cashier. It wasn’t until Tezuka dug back into his pocket that he realized that he had no more money since he had spent it all on Ryoma. He hadn’t planned on eating out, mostly because it was already getting dark and he just figured he could have dinner at home.

Ryoma was about to grab the tray of food and walk over to one of the small patio tables set out when Tezuka beat him to it and lifted the burgers away.

“Do you think you could take care of this, Echizen?” asked Tezuka, highly embarrassed but refusing to let it show on his face.

Ryoma was just surprised. _Didn’t senpai usually pay for the food?_ He shot a look at Tezuka but other teen was busy placing their food on the table. He handed over some money to pay for their meals. Ryoma, still a bit bewildered, turned to the table and sat across Tezuka.

Tezuka was still avoiding eye contact as he dug into his burger. Ryoma continued to stare at him curiously in silence as he took a bite out of his.

“Thanks again for Ponta,” softly said Ryoma, unsure on how to break the silence due to awkwardness.

“It’s no problem,” replied Tezuka.

Some of the tension eased away as they continued to eat in silence. Soon enough Ryoma’s 30-minute lunch break was done.

“I’ll walk you to your booth,” said Tezuka as he got up and took their garbage-filled tray back to the counter to be disposed.

Ryoma was a bit giddy after picking up Ponta again as he clutched the plush to his chest. He wondered if Karupin would get jealous if he slept with the plush on his bed.

Tezuka met up with him and they both walked silently back to Ryoma’s booth. With Tezuka once again holding onto Ponta, Ryoma re-opened the game.

“It was good seeing you, Buchou,” said Ryoma as Tezuka handed Ponta back over.

“You too. And thank you for the meal,” Tezuka replied, remembering to be polite as his grandfather raised him to be.

That statement ended up throwing Ryoma for a loop. “Right. About that - don’t senpai usually pay for meals?” he asked more curious than antagonizing with a small head tilt.

Tezuka’s face took on a slight pink hue. He coughed into his fist before answering. “Yes - however I happened to have spent all the money I had with me to win you that plush,” he said as he waved vaguely in the direction of Ryoma’s arms.

Ryoma’s eyes grew wide. “Oh!” he perked up with pleasure.

“Well, thanks again for the plush but I do expect you to pay me back for dinner,” replied Ryoma slyly as he tucked Ponta under an arm.

Tezuka blinked, unsure of what to make of that statement. “Of course,” he answered stiffly.

“Actually, I think I’ll take my payment now, if it’s all the same to you,” said Ryoma as he took a step that put him right in front of Tezuka, barely an inch between them.

Tezuka was a bit confused but just nodded anyway.

Ryoma let out a small grin as he put his free hand on the back of Tezuka’s neck and pulled the teen down closer to him as he stood on his toes to meet Tezuka half way.

Ryoma placed a small kiss against pliant lips. He held still there, hoping he hadn’t read the signs wrong. Seconds later Tezuka wrapped his arms around Ryoma’s waist and kissed back.

They kissed for a few seconds then separated.

“Thanks again, Buchou,” said Ryoma as he stepped away from Tezuka’s arms and made his way back around to the booth. A pink flush was on his cheeks and he needed to get away before he embarrassed himself.

Tezuka took the reprieve to better compose himself.

“Will you be working again tomorrow?” he asked as he tried to forever remember the feel of those lips against his.

“Nope, today was actually my last shift. Carnival is moving to the next town in two days.”

“Ah - I see,” replied Tezuka a bit disappointed.

“But I’m free tomorrow if you want to grab burgers again. Senpai’s treat this time,” teased Ryoma.

Tezuka nodded in acquiescence. “Of course,” he replied somewhat solemnly.

Ryoma just shot him an amused grin. “And bring your tennis racquet too!”

Tezuka let out a small smile at that and nodded his head again.

 

**THE END.**

* * *

 

***

OMAKE

***

 

Ryoma had stuffed Ponta into his tennis bag so no one could question him when he got home. Once safely in his room he took out the cat plush and placed it on his bed by his pillow. He went to the bathroom to finish his nightly routine then returned back only to find Karupin wrapped around the false cat.

Ryoma let out a small smile at the scene, happy that Karupin was accepting of their new bed mate.

At that thought Ryoma’s mind then wandered if Karupin would be as accommodating if Tezuka was a new bed mate. His face flushed red at the implications. _Stupid oyaji!_

He went to his bed, grabbed Ponta into a loose embrace. Karupin chirped at him.

“His name is Ponta,” Ryoma explained as he let Karupin get another look at the plush. “He will be staying with us from now on,” he continued talking to his cat. Karupin let out a _meow_ as if accepting this new being.

“Thanks Karupin,” replied Ryoma as he tucked Ponta back against him and pet Karupin until he fell asleep.

 

_End._

 


End file.
